Односложные рифмы -ат (-ят)
Категория:Словарь рифм '-а́т (-я́т)' а также: '-а́нт, -а́рт, -а́ст, -а́ть, -я́ть,' и т. д. См. также: -а́д (-я́д) -а́т # а́т # наба́т # абба́т # целиба́т # комба́т # санба́т # медсанба́т # стереоба́т # стилоба́т # акроба́т # Арба́т # Новый Арба́т # ва́т # ва́тт # газава́т # вива́т # дерива́т # великова́т # малова́т # резерва́т # хорва́т # сва́т # хва́т # захва́т # обхва́т # подхва́т # перехва́т # наперехва́т # вперехва́т # радиоперехва́т # прихва́т # охва́т # недохва́т # скорохва́т # нарасхва́т # ухва́т # ага́т # лега́т # агрега́т # бога́т # да́т # брада́т # солда́т # борода́т # медвежа́т # деньжа́т # ка́т # самока́т # прока́т # ска́т # цука́т # ла́т # пала́т # сала́т # бла́т # прела́т # Пила́т # зарпла́т # распла́т # була́т # постула́т # ма́т # ма́т # военкома́т # компрома́т # тома́т # автома́т # ума́т # кана́т # магна́т # жена́т # мохна́т # лопа́т # аллопа́т # Карпа́т # кара́т # Мара́т # аппара́т # Арара́т # бра́т # вра́т # рефера́т # пира́т # кра́т # домкра́т # демокра́т # бюрокра́т # стокра́т # Мура́т # кастра́т # Мюра́т # та́т # аэростат # стратостат # субстратостат # пантостат # фотостат # депутат # штат # фурштат # результат # фа́т # халифат # фосфат # термофосфат # глицерофосфат # суперфосфат # штуфа́т # сульфат # бисульфат # тиосульфат # персульфат # экзархат # матриархат # патриархат # крича́т # зайча́т # галча́т # волча́т # бельча́т # пшат # уша́т # круша́т # сокруша́т # треща́т # затреща́т # протреща́т # пища́т # запища́т # пропища́т агат гагат кагат шпагат легат делегат страхделегат ренегат агрегат турбоагрегат гидроагрегат фрегат шпигат суррогат адат кандидат солдат мандат конкордат экссудат транссудат линолеат элеат лауреат экстравазат диализат плагиат стипендиат азиат палеоазиат униат антиквариат викариат комиссариат пролетариат люмпен-пролетариат секретариат нотариат шариат патрициат лиценциат кат закат аммиакат плакат накат обкат подкат перекат предикат синдикат дубликат силикат алюмосиликат пеносиликат химикат ядохимикат фабрикат полуфабрикат пластикат фальсификат ректификат сертификат окат адвокат самокат пимокат покат брокат прокат напрокат кинопрокат рельсопрокат скат раскат водоскат мускат откат дукат цукат выкат навыкат салат кресс-салат халат маскхалат блат циферблат сервелат прелат гравилат млат плат булат мулат консулат постулат флат бушлат мат диамат имамат стигмат астигмат анастигмат догмат каземат рацемат нумизмат физмат сублимат климат макроклимат микроклимат примат боцманмат военкомат райвоенкомат наркомат дипломат аромат сопромат хромат ахромат апохромат томат автомат пресс-автомат гидроавтомат фотоавтомат полуавтомат сармат формат реформат истмат мехмат шмат каганат канат деканат апланат аманат гранат султанат агнат магнат когнат сенат меценат комбинат птицекомбинат химкомбинат промкомбинат рыбокомбинат хладокомбинат шёлкокомбинат металлокомбинат льнокомбинат лесокомбинат мясокомбинат автокомбинат мелькомбинат конкубинат раввинат резинат фульминат алюминат иллюминат шпинат платинат юннат карбонат бикарбонат чемпионат пансионат колонат сапонат экспонат патронат интернат экстернат пат принципат логопат гомеопат епископат аллопат невропат гидропат психопат шпат арат карат препарат биопрепарат органопрепарат аппарат блок-аппарат вакуум-аппарат бильдаппарат радиоаппарат киноаппарат электроаппарат фотоаппарат фальцаппарат альмукантарат брат обрат собрат разврат возврат грат квадрат биквадрат цедрат гидрат хлоралгидрат криогидрат кристаллогидрат моногидрат федерат конфедерат агломерат конгломерат дегенерат регенерат реферат автореферат левират децемвират триумвират дуумвират эмират пират крат домкрат физиократ демократ социал-демократ бюрократ автократ стократ аристократ плутократ борат майорат хлорат перхлорат минорат сорорат инспекторат ректорат директорат протекторат докторат пасторат сеньорат бундесрат рейхсрат нитрат цитрат концентрат кастрат субстрат адстрат магистрат суперстрат фильтрат инфильтрат прокурат денатурат адресат конденсат пассат антипассат трассат регрессат индоссат тат батат ацетат амилацетат комитат преципитат трактат диктат эксплантат трансплантат потентат аттестат реостат гелиостат целостат термостат фильмостат супостат баростат гигростат гидростат сидеростат -út *1 syllable: butt, cut, dutt, glut, gut, gutt, haute, hut, hutt, jut, klugt, knut, kut, mutt, nut, nutt, phut, putt, rut, rutt, schut, schutt, schutte, scutt, shut, shutt, skutt, slut, smut, strut, tut, tutt, utt, what *2 syllables: abut, allnutt, blind gut, boil smut, brush cut, chesnutt, corn smut, crew cut, curnutte, elk nut, false smut, field hut, flag smut, green smut, head smut, jump cut, king nut, loose smut, mcnutt, oil nut, palm nut, pay cut, pine nut, price cut, rebut, rush nut, somewhat, uncut, wing nut *3 syllables: apple nut, army hut, betel nut, brazil nut, budget cut, cashew nut, cedar nut, chile nut, cigar butt, cola nut, covered smut, hiccup nut, know what's what, monkey nut, nissen hut, onion smut, queensland nut, rifle butt, spending cut, stinking smut, terre-haute, water butt, wheat flag smut *4 syllables: buffalo nut, chilean nut, cigarette butt, edible nut, hickory nut, ivory nut, kick in the butt, lickety cut *5 syllables: pistachio nut *6 syllables: macadamia nut -я́т # ребя́т # совя́т # свя́т # опередя́т # смердя́т # твердя́т # пердя́т # глядя́т # поглядя́т # веля́т # повеля́т # определя́т # переопределя́т # теля́т # отеля́т # зля́т # разозля́т # козля́т # буйволя́т # соколя́т # цыпля́т # орля́т # осля́т # хохля́т # фазаня́т # ягня́т # оленя́т # слоня́т # вороня́т # коршуня́т # паря́т # глухаря́т # царя́т # снегиря́т # тигря́т # говоря́т # заговоря́т # наговоря́т # переговоря́т # приговоря́т # поговоря́т # проговоря́т # уговоря́т # горя́т # загоря́т # угоря́т # коря́т # cоря́т # заcоря́т # буря́т # вися́т # порося́т # гуся́т # летя́т # летя́т # залетя́т # налетя́т # влетя́т # перелетя́т # разлетя́т # прилетя́т # полетя́т # пролетя́т # слетя́т # улетя́т # негритя́т # котя́т # хотя́т # захотя́т # блестя́т # заблестя́т # аистя́т # свистя́т # гостя́т # загостя́т # погостя́т # прогостя́т # угостя́т # засвистя́т # просвистя́т # простя́т # не простя́т # упростя́т # хрустя́т # захрустя́т # блестя́т # заблестя́т # проблестя́т # льстя́т # утя́т # объя́т -а́нт # ба́нт # Браба́нт # аксельба́нт # Ка́нт # фабрика́нт # музыка́нт # пла́нт # ра́нт # кура́нт # курса́нт # коммерса́нт # ареста́нт -ánt *1 syllable: ant, aunt, bandt, brandt, brant, can't, cant, chant, dant, fant, gant, gantt, grandt, grant, jandt, kandt, landt, lant, mandt, pant, plant, plante, quant, rant, sandt, sant, scant, schrandt, slant, stant, tant, trant, yant, zandt, zant *2 syllables: air plant, bean plant, beef plant, block grant, bog plant, burn plant, chard plant, christ plant, cress plant, decant, enchant, gas plant, gum plant, ice plant, implant, incant, labant, land grant, lead plant, levant, marsh plant, mole plant, moth plant, pea plant, pie plant, pylant, recant, replant, rock plant, rouge plant, seed plant, shame plant, sheep plant, slave ant, snake plant, snow plant, stone plant, sun plant, supplant, swamp plant, transplant, vansandt, vanzandt, wax plant, white ant, wood ant, yam plant *3 syllables: action plant, anise plant, army ant, bedding plant, beefsteak plant, breast implant, bulbous plant, bulldog ant, chimney plant, compass plant, cotton plant, cruel plant, desert plant, driver ant, fire ant, friendship plant, garden plant, heating plant, honey plant, humble plant, lentil plant, leopard plant, lipstick plant, lobster plant, maiden aunt, money plant, okra plant, onion plant, oyster plant, packing plant, pebble plant, pharaoh ant, pitcher plant, poker plant, power plant, radish plant, rhubarb plant, roast beef plant, rubber plant, shell bean plant, slipper plant, soybean plant, spider plant, spinach plant, sweet corn plant, taro plant, tortoise plant, turnip plant, velvet plant, water plant, woody plant *4 syllables: amazon ant, aquatic plant, artichoke plant, assembly plant, butterfly plant, carpenter ant, castor bean plant, century plant, chinese silk plant, common bean plant, composite plant, corneal transplant, dental implant, disposal plant, evergreen plant, flamingo plant, flowering plant, garden pea plant, head cabbage plant, herbaceous plant, hot water plant, icicle plant, indigo plant, ivory plant, lima bean plant, little black ant, penile implant, piggyback plant, pineapple plant, poisonous plant, pyramid plant, sensitive plant, sweet pepper plant, tabasco plant, telegraph plant, tomato plant, ulysses grant, umbrella plant, vascular plant, winter squash plant *5 syllables: artillery plant, caricature plant, carnivorous plant, chinese lantern plant, common pitcher plant, coriander plant, cultivated plant, deciduous plant, electrical plant, golden honey plant, gregorian chant, hooded pitcher plant, industrial plant, madia oil plant, monocarpic plant, obedience plant, obedient plant, parasitic plant, poison arrow plant, purple velvet plant, recycling plant, resurrection plant, royal velvet plant, spanish oyster plant, stone mimicry plant, sweet unicorn plant, ulysses s grant, water chestnut plant, wild sensitive plant, yellow pitcher plant *6 syllables: australian pitcher plant, common unicorn plant, manufacturing plant, mexican fire plant, mistletoe rubber plant, rocky mountain bee plant, sewage disposal plant, tropical pitcher plant *7 syllables: california pitcher plant -а́рт # а́рт # станда́рт # штанда́рт # ка́рт # Дека́рт # ма́рт # па́рт # оп-а́рт # поп-а́рт # ста́рт -árt *1 syllable: art, bart, cart, carte, chart, dart, dartt, fart, hardt, hart, harte, hartt, heart, mahrt, mart, marte, part, parte, schardt, smart, smartt, start, tart, tarte, tartt *2 syllables: ahart, apart, at heart, bar chart, bass part, bit part, black art, bossart, by heart, depart, descartes, eye chart, fifth part, fine art, flip chart, flow chart, folk art, fourth part, fresh start, golf cart, good part, goulart, head start, impart, k-mart, kabart, kick start, lawn cart, mccart, mccartt, name part, op art, pie chart, plant part, restart, right smart, spare part, star chart, take heart, take part, tea cart, tenth part, voice part, weak part *3 syllables: abstract art, after part, athlete's heart, at the start, a la carte, bleeding heart, body part, break apart, bullock's heart, bullock heart, color chart, come apart, donkey cart, enlarged heart, fall apart, garden cart, graphic art, jarvik heart, keep apart, know apart, laundry cart, line of heart, lobster tart, marriage mart, martial art, naval chart, pastry cart, pick apart, pilot chart, plastic art, purple heart, serving cart, set apart, shopping cart, snellen chart, take apart, take to heart, tear apart, tease apart, tell apart, water cart, weather chart, work of art *4 syllables: calorie chart, commercial art, component part, dramatic art, for the most part, rene descartes, state of the art, taking apart, watering cart *5 syllables: artificial heart, complex body part, culinary art *6 syllables: atrium of the heart, external body part, imaginary part, navigational chart, organization chart *7 syllables: jarvik artificial heart, left atrium of the heart, order of the purple heart, right atrium of the heart -а́ст # ба́ст # Екклесиа́ст — другие написания: Экклезиаст, Экклесиаст, Екклезиаст # экклезиа́ст # энтузиа́ст # ла́ст # фибробла́ст # балла́ст # схола́ст # пла́ст # пенопла́ст # фенопла́ст # хлоропла́ст # на́ст # гимна́ст # педера́ст # контра́ст # фанта́ст -а́сть # власть # класть # сласть # всласть # масть # снасть # пасть # запасть # напасть # впасть # совпасть # подпасть # перепа́сть # припа́сть # опасть # лопасть # попасть # пропасть # запропасть # спасть # ниспа́сть # поспасть # отпа́сть # упа́сть # кра́сть # накрасть # перекрасть # обокрасть # покра́сть # скра́сть # раскра́сть # укра́сть # страсть # часть # авиача́сть # хозча́сть # санча́сть # авточа́сть # моточа́сть # политча́сть # участь # шасть :-- # клясть # заклясть # проклясть # хлясть # пясть # прясть # напрясть # впрясть # перепрясть # припрясть # допрясть # пропрясть # спрясть # испрясть # отпрясть # выпрясть # хрясть -úst *1 syllable: blust, brust, bused, bussed, crust, cussed, dust, fussed, fust, gust, guste, hust, just, knust, lust, must, prust, rust, thrust, trust, yust *2 syllables: adjust, clevetrust, combust, discussed, disgust, distrust, earth's crust, encrust, entrust, flax rust, gold dust, incrust, knife thrust, mistrust, nonplussed, pie crust, robust, unjust, wheat rust, white rust *3 syllables: active trust, angel dust, antitrust, apple rust, blister rust, breach of trust, clifford trust, cosmic dust, deed of trust, diamond dust, direct trust, express trust, grantor trust, implied trust, living trust, passive trust, public trust, readjust, showing trust, spendthrift trust, totten trust, unadjust, upper crust, ustrust, voting trust *4 syllables: constructive trust, investment trust, resulting trust, savings bank trust *5 syllables: charitable trust, fixed investment trust, savings account trust, white pine blister rust *6 syllables: discretionary trust, involuntary trust, radioactive dust, testamentary trust, unit investment trust *7 syllables: interplanetary dust -а́ть (-я́ть) # ба́ть # лаба́ть # хлеба́ть # загреба́ть # устава́ть # жева́ть # зева́ть # крова́ть # ворова́ть # сова́ть # засова́ть # насова́ть # рассова́ть # рва́ть # нарва́ть # прерва́ть # оторва́ть # обрыва́ть # скрыва́ть # открыва́ть # срыва́ть # отрыва́ть # хва́ть # да́ть # гада́ть # загада́ть # нагада́ть # разгада́ть # отгада́ть # угада́ть # зада́ть # облада́ть # преоблада́ть # обда́ть # надда́ть # переда́ть # преда́ть # разда́ть # прида́ть # недода́ть # прода́ть # сда́ть # отда́ть # рыда́ть дать гадать загадать нагадать подгадать перегадать разгадать взгадать догадать погадать прогадать отгадать угадать предугадать выгадать задать обладать преобладать возобладать совладать падать западать нападать впадать совпадать подпадать перепадать припадать опадать попадать пропадать запропадать спадать ниспадать отпадать упадать выпадать страдать перестрадать пострадать сострадать отстрадать выстрадать обдать оправдать наддать поддать наподдать едать заедать наедать обедать дообедать пообедать отобедать ведать разведать поразведать изведать поведать заповедать проповедать исповедать проведать сведать отведать выведать переедать снедать доедать надоедать недоедать поедать проедать забредать набредать подбредать перебредать взбредать прибредать добредать сбредать выбредать передать предать заседать наседать обседать приседать оседать проседать восседать отседать уедать объедать надъедать подъедать разъедать изъедать съедать отъедать выедать ждать жаждать возжаждать наслаждать услаждать охлаждать переохлаждать прохлаждать заграждать награждать вознаграждать преграждать ограждать насаждать осаждать досаждать побеждать убеждать предубеждать переубеждать разубеждать повреждать переждать упреждать предупреждать учреждать обождать освобождать высвобождать пообождать пригвождать препровождать сопровождать угождать подождать загромождать нагромождать взгромождать пождать рождать зарождать перерождать возрождать порождать прождать урождать подтверждать утверждать возбуждать побуждать пробуждать блуждать поблуждать проблуждать принуждать понуждать вынуждать перетруждать утруждать обсуждать присуждать осуждать рассуждать охуждать отчуждать выждать загваздать раздать издать переиздать воздать запоздать припоздать опоздать создать пересоздать воссоздать обуздать подуздать зануздать разнуздать взнуздать видать перевидать повидать увидать поджидать пережидать ожидать выжидать созидать кидать закидать накидать понакидать обкидать вкидать подкидать перекидать прикидать докидать покидать прокидать скидать раскидать пораскидать откидать выкидать придать шлёндать бодать забодать перебодать избодать пободать прободать благодать додать недодать глодать обглодать подглодать переглодать изглодать оглодать доглодать поглодать проглодать сглодать отглодать выглодать голодать изголодать оголодать поголодать проголодать холодать захолодать похолодать подать преподать продать запродать перепродать допродать распродать пораспродать сдать пересдать отдать захудать исхудать выдать рыдать зарыдать взрыдать возрыдать порыдать прорыдать наблюдать понаблюдать соблюдать увядать прядать напрядать впрядать припрядать допрядать отпрядать выпрядать # обреза́ть # замерза́ть # обмерза́ть # нарека́ть # обрека́ть # упрека́ть # ма́ть # понима́ть # пойма́ть # кана́ть # зна́ть # призна́ть # прозна́ть # трепа́ть # потрепа́ть # растрепа́ть # копа́ть # закопа́ть # накопа́ть # перекопа́ть # прокопа́ть # откопа́ть # ра́ть # бара́ть # кара́ть # покара́ть # бра́ть # забра́ть # набра́ть # замира́ть # обмира́ть # помира́ть # умира́ть # отмира́ть # обора́ть # разобра́ть # не разобра́ть # собра́ть # убра́ть # писа́ть # сса́ть # куса́ть # та́ть # чита́ть # причита́ть # отчита́ть # облача́ть # разоблача́ть # печа́ть # встреча́ть # облича́ть # изоблича́ть # различа́ть # отлича́ть # слича́ть # улича́ть # крича́ть # молча́ть # серча́ть # осерча́ть # торча́ть # звуча́ть # зазвуча́ть # позвуча́ть # прозвуча́ть # изуча́ть # приуча́ть # проуча́ть # разлуча́ть # излуча́ть # прилуча́ть # получа́ть # стуча́ть # мыча́ть # обраща́ть # враща́ть # веща́ть # навеща́ть # освеща́ть # треща́ть # освяща́ть # посвяща́ть -я́ть # я́ть # зя́ть # взя́ть # закаля́ть # накаля́ть # прокаля́ть # осуществля́ть # обеля́ть # стреля́ть # вия́ть # ослепля́ть # усыпля́ть # гуля́ть # загуля́ть # нагуля́ть # пригуля́ть # погуля́ть # прогуля́ть # пуля́ть # просветля́ть # окрыля́ть # заня́ть # ная́ть # переня́ть # разня́ть # приня́ть # гоня́ть # поня́ть # проня́ть # сня́ть # засня́ть # пересня́ть # проясня́ть # объясня́ть # оразъясня́ть # уня́ть # пя́ть # опя́ть # двадцать пя́ть # заверя́ть # доверя́ть # проверя́ть # сверя́ть # уверя́ть # разоря́ть # ускоря́ть